<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherish by shinyspacegirl (Avistella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059867">Cherish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/shinyspacegirl'>shinyspacegirl (Avistella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/shinyspacegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of straight-up self-indulgent PWP oneshots with Alfonse and my self-insert</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s), Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is self-care and nobody can tell me otherwise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfonse's breathing is shaky, his chest rising and falling with anticipation. He gives a small tug on his binds, slightly impatient for Avi to continue. She doesn't fail to notice the subtle action, and she flashes him an assured smile, one that makes his heart thump loudly in his chest.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Your Highness?" Her voice is innocent and her words teasing. She traces lazy circles with her fingertip around the growing bulge in his pants. "You look like you have something you want to say."</p>
<p>"I don't..." He trails off, having lost his train of thought as Avi continues to teasingly brush her fingertips along his clothed arousal, barely giving him what he wants. He swallows thickly to ease his dry throat and tries again. "Please stop teasing me." He's surprised that he was able to speak without his voice wavering.</p>
<p>Avi purses her lips into a small pout. "Well, that's not fair," she accuses in a playful manner. "Aren't you the one always teasing me? Am I not allowed to do the same?" Her pout turns into a mischievous grin as she whispers, "Has my lovely prince always been this unfair?"</p>
<p>"That's not... I..." Alfonse struggles to speak, cutting himself off with a low and shuddering groan as Avi begins to palm him. "Please... Please, princess, I..."</p>
<p>Avi hums, clearly amused. "It really is hard to deny you when you're like this. Your face always makes me want to spoil you rotten." The Summoner applies a bit more pressure, prompting Alfonse to bite down on his lower lip and stifle a whimper. "Really... Your expressions are so cute and honest. Do I really make you feel that good?"</p>
<p>Alfonse can't tell if that's a rhetorical question or not, but he nods his head all the same. "Yes," he breathes out. "You make me feel so good and so—" he cuts himself short, choking on a moan as Avi slips her hand underneath the hem of his pants and underwear, holding him by the base. He exhales a deep and long breath, allowing his eyes to fall shut to retain some sense of his sanity.</p>
<p>Avi leans over him, bringing her lips close to his parted ones, their breaths mingling together in the small space between them as she lazily drags her hand along his length. Alfonse manages to bring himself to open his eyes, half-lidded and full of desire as he stares back at her. The Summoner smiles. "Cute..." she whispers, her lips barely brushing against his, and Alfonse shudders at the lowness of her voice. "Alfie, you really are... so, so cute..."</p>
<p>Alfonse tugs his arms, wanting to hold his lover within his hands, but they're rendered useless by the binds around his wrists. Avi laughs, the sound sweet and endearing, and she increases the speed of her strokes. "Don't worry," she murmurs quietly. "I promise to take good care of you, the same way you always take good care of me."</p>
<p>She teases the head of his cock, her thumb teasingly running over the tip before letting go for a brief moment to slip the hem of his clothes down from his hips. Alfonse shivers at the sudden cold air against his cock and lets slip a soft moan as Avi grabs him again. Her cheeks are red as she keeps her eyes locked on the hot and heavy flesh in her hand, and she chews on her lower lip.</p>
<p>"You have such a nice dick," she comments idly, continuing to stroke the Askran prince. "Granted, your dick is the only one I've ever seen, so I can't exactly make comparisons, but it really is nice."</p>
<p>A shaky laugh leaves Alfonse's lips. "I'm... glad, that mine is the only one you've seen..."</p>
<p>Avi laughs as well, and she shifts to kiss Alfonse on the lips. He's more than eager to accept it, even opening his mouth as though begging her to have her way with him, and she's more than eager to oblige. The kiss is wet and sloppy, their tongues twirling around one another, rendering them breathless. Avi hasn't once faltered with her ministrations, and Alfonse is slowly losing himself.</p>
<p>He starts to buck his hips, meeting Avi's strokes. His breathing is ragged, beads of sweat framing his forehead. With her free hand, Avi tenderly brushes away his hair from his face, the gentle motion a stark contrast to the way she's jerking him off. Alfonse tries to muffle his moans and groans, his back subtly arching off the bed. He tilts his head back into the pillows, eyes clenched shut.</p>
<p>Avi giggles, taking that as her opportunity to trail kisses along his exposed neck. Alfonse can't help but relish in the sensations, crying out as she lightly bites him. "What a good boy..." she coos, tightening her grip around him, and both her words and actions prompt Alfonse to tug harder at his binds. "Are you close, my sweet and beloved prince?"</p>
<p>Alfonse can't bring himself to speak amidst his gasps and moans that echo within the room. He's no longer aware of just how loud he's being, and Avi has no doubts that those nearby can hear what's happening, but she doesn't bother stopping here or punishing him for it. Alfonse's body twists and writhes against the bed, desperately pulling over and over at his restraints, but he's left completely at the Summoner's mercy. He can feel himself getting closer, his cock aching and throbbing.</p>
<p>Avi brings her lips close to his ear. "Be a good boy and cum for me, Your Highness."</p>
<p>Whether he wants to or not, Alfonse obeys, his orgasm hitting him hard. He digs his heels into the bed, lifting his hips into the air with a desperate and choked cry of the Summoner's name as he spills his cum over Avi's hand and his torso. She continues pumping him, a bit more lazily now, as she milks him for all he's worth. He's left whining and whimpering by the end of it, his body twitching and pulsating with the aftershocks of his climax.</p>
<p>As he slowly brings himself back down, Avi wipes her hand clean before moving to free the tired and spent prince from his restraints. He allows his arms to simply rest above his head, too exhausted to move them. Avi lovingly strokes his cheek, her touch soft and considerate as she leans down to place a sweet and tender kiss upon his lips.</p>
<p>"You good?" She asks, running her fingers through his disheveled hair.</p>
<p>Alfonse nods, swallowing to relieve his parched throat. "Yeah," he answers. "I'm fine. ...Better than fine, actually."</p>
<p>Avi laughs at his response, the sound much more innocent and bashful compared to the previous teasing tone. "I'm glad. I'm gonna go get something to clean you up, so you just stay here and relax, mkay?"</p>
<p>"Mm..." Alfonse hums in acknowledgment and approval, more than happy to take her up on her suggestion and regain his energy.</p>
<p>The Summoner lets out another laugh before placing one more kiss on his lips. "I love you, Alfonse."</p>
<p>"I love you too, my princess," he answers back without missing a beat. The two exchange sinckeningly sweet smiles before Avi hops off the bed. Alfonse, in a daze, watches her, his heart swelling with love and joy. He truly considers himself lucky to have her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"It's okay."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You don't have to if you don't want to."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm fine."</i>
</p>
<p>These are all things Alfonse is all too used to hearing from Avi's lips whenever anybody asks her about what it is that she would like. He understands her reasons for behaving so passively, but sometimes he can't help but get frustrated whenever he thinks about all the times she holds herself back from reaching out for her happiness. He wants her to be happy. He wants her to allow even just the smallest amount of indulgence if it will make her smile.</p>
<p>And that's why part of the reason why enjoys their nightly activities so much. Because of how much more honest she becomes. Despite everything, she simply can't hold herself back when it comes to him showering her with his love and affection. He will spoil her endlessly, giving her everything she desires and make her feel loved and cherished.</p>
<p>He peers down at her, feeling a sense of pride and joy blooming in his chest at the way her eyes are clenched shut, her cheeks glowing red in the dim lighting of the room as he thrusts into her at a deep but slow pace. He rolls his hips, groaning softly at the way she squeezes around his cock. Alfonse leans down and presses a kiss underneath her jaw, his lips curling into a slight smirk when her breath hitches.</p>
<p>He moves to her ear, knowing full well that's her weak spot. He moans lowly into her ear, repeatedly panting out her name as he continuously pushes himself into her, his arms wrapping around the small of her back and keeping her close. She makes a strangled sound in her throat, trying to hold herself back, but Alfonse knows that what he's doing has a positive effect on her.</p>
<p>"Do you like that?" He croons, breathing hot puffs of air into her ear. Alfonse makes a punctuated grunt as he gives a particularly hard and forceful push of his cock into her dripping heat. "Do you like it when I hold you like this, my princess?"</p>
<p>Avi bites down on her lower lip, but Alfonse still manages to catch her soft whimper. She furiously nods her head, her legs wrapping around his waist as her hands move to rest upon his toned and sweat-slicked back to return his embrace. Alfonse chuckles and breathes out, "Mm, that's... <i>hah...</i> really good. I love it when... <i>haah...</i> you're honest with yourself."</p>
<p>"<i>Al—</i>" she whines, trying to hold him tighter against her body as she bucks her hips, wanting to feel as much of him as she can.</p>
<p>"Do you want more?" He asks as he increases the speed of his thrusts.</p>
<p>Avi nods her head once again, afraid of having her voice betray her. With that as his cue, Alfonse pulls away from her and leans back to his knees. He grabs Avi's legs from underneath her knees. He spreads her wider apart, making her squeak in embarrassment. Alfonse smiles at that before lifting her legs up to rest upon his shoulders, supporting most of her lower body. He resumes his pace, thrusting in and out of her at a different angle that makes her scream and curse.</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck!!</i> Fuck, fuck, <i>fuck—!!</i>" Avi cries out, tears in the corner of her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. "Ah... <i>Aah—!</i> Al... <i>Al—!!</i>"</p>
<p>Alfonse clenches his jaw, cursing quietly himself underneath his breath at how tight she is around him. It doesn't help that she's calling out his name so intently and so desperately like it's the only thing she cares about, all the while wearing such an erotic expression that makes him want to <i>fuck her senseless</i>.</p>
<p>"<i>So good—</i>" he chokes out, his thrusts much more frantic now. "<i>So, so good, princess—</i>"</p>
<p>Avi whines and moans at his praise and pet name specifically for her, desperately clawing at the sheets as she has no choice but to take in all of his thick cock. He pounds into her relentlessly, so much so that she slides up against the bed with each strong thrust, the headboard slamming against the wall. Alfonse no longer cares about who hears them, too far lost in the sensations of his precious and beloved Summoner pulling him in and squeezing down <i>hard</i> on his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>She brings one of her hands down to her clit, rubbing at it for further stimulation, and Avi throws her head back into the pillows, crying out Alfonse's name over and over and <i>over again</i>. Alfonse can feel himself getting close, but he manages to control himself just until Avi falls over the edge. Her walls clamp down on his cock as her moans bounce off the walls, and Alfonse clenches his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and groaning deeply before cumming himself. He tilts his head back to face the ceiling, his breath caught in his throat as his orgasm washes over him, his cock twitching as he spills himself inside Avi.</p>
<p>They're both left panting and twitching with aftershocks before Alfonse carefully brings Avi's legs back down onto the bed. He slips himself out, and his blush deepens once more as he fixes his eyes upon his cum dripping out from Avi's hole, a slight shudder running through him. Avi allows herself to sink into the mattress, her body far too exhausted to even lift a finger.</p>
<p>Alfonse gets up from the bed, his legs slightly shaky. Avi watches him grab onto the bedside drawer for support, and she breaks out into an amused, albeit tired, laugh. He sends her a look for laughing at him, and she manages to stifle herself. He retrieves a washcloth and, as per routine, begins to wipe her down.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Alfonse asks, making sure to be gentle with her as he cleans her up.</p>
<p>"I can't move my body..." she complains, her voice embarrassingly hoarse. She clears her throat. "I need water."</p>
<p>Alfonse takes a break from wiping her body and reaches over to grab the glass and pitcher nearby. He pours the water into the cup before helping Avi sit up and lean against the plush of the pillows for support. He brings the glass up to her lips, and she takes a few generous gulps before sighing. Alfonse gives her a brief kiss before setting the glass back down onto the bedside drawer.</p>
<p>"<i>Mmm...</i> that was so good," Avi breathes out, almost dazed, and sighs once again in bliss. "Alfie, you were so good... so amazing..."</p>
<p>"Really?" He asks, feeling bashful now from her praise.</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm..." she hums as she moves to lazily kiss him. "So, so good... I love you so much, Alfie..."</p>
<p>"I love you too, princess," he murmurs against her lips, deciding to abandon cleaning themselves up in favour of pulling her into his chest and return her slow and lazy kiss. "It felt really good for me, too.... I had a lot of fun watching you enjoy yourself."</p>
<p>"Mm... it looked—and felt—like you were really into it too," she notes.</p>
<p>"I can't deny that." </p>
<p>Avi yawns, nuzzling closer against Alfonse as her eyes fall peacefully. Alfonse laughs, and he gently shakes her. "Hey, don't fall asleep yet. I haven't finished cleaning up, and you should wear something or else you might get sick."</p>
<p>"But I'm sleepy," she whines. She tilts her head back and peers up at him with innocent eyes. "Please, Alfie? Can't I sleep for a little bit first?"</p>
<p>Alfonse knows full well that she's going to end up sleeping through the rest of the night, and he sighs in defeat. He supposes he can do all that stuff later, though he has every intention to say "I told you so" if it turns out as he said it would later down the line. Nevertheless, he kisses the crown of Avi's head. "Fine... But I'll have to wake you up earlier than usual tomorrow morning so that we can bathe."</p>
<p>"Mm, I'm fine with that," she agrees.</p>
<p>"Then sleep well, princess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfonse hums, sounding somewhat distracted as he guides his fingers up Avi’s thighs, keeping his gaze locked on her flushed and embarrassed face. He slips himself underneath the hem of her shorts and underwear, exhaling a small and breathless laugh as he traces her entrance. “You’re so wet…” he notes with a murmured voice, prompting Avi to whimper and drag her teeth along her bottom lip, embarrassment painting her cheeks. “And all just for me…”</p>
<p>Avi whines, unable to deny the truth and biting down even harder to silence herself as Alfonse continues trailing his fingers along her. “A-Al…” She lets out a shuddering gasp when Alfonse begins to push a finger inside, and she clenches her eyes tightly shut.</p>
<p>Alfonse sighs at the warmth that surrounds him, and he leans over to bring his face closer to hers. He pumps his finger in and out of her at a slow and steady pace, his eyes intense and full of yearning as he watches Avi’s features change with each movement. The furrowing of her brows and the parting of her lips as she softly moans from his ministrations are all so intoxicating to him. He finds just as much pleasure as she does in such intimacies simply by watching her.</p>
<p>The prince twist his wrist around a bit, his thumb taking a moment to find her clit. Avi gasps once more at the contact, her hands grasping at the sheets to anchor herself as her back arches off the bed. While continuing to pump her, Alfonse starts to rub the sensitive nub in tandem. His movements are a bit awkward due to the positioning and constraints of Avi’s clothes, but it doesn’t seem like she particularly minds it either way.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful…” Alfonse breathes out in admiration as he increases the speed of his finger, crooking it every now and then inside her and feeling her out. “So incredibly beautiful…”</p>
<p>Avi’s heart jumps at his words, and she manages to open her eyes open ever so slightly. Her eyes appear wet, as if she’s overwhelmed by the pleasure that Alfonse is giving her. “Al…” she whispers, her voice cracking a bit.</p>
<p>She lets go of the sheets and instead reaches up to take the prince’s face into her hands. His expression grows soft at her needy touch, and she pulls him in for a desperate kiss that he’s all too eager to return. She pushes her tongue against his, sloppy and tantalizing, her hips rising off the mattress so that Alfonse can reach further into her heat. When they finally break the kiss apart, Avi is breathless and appears dazed as a trail of saliva keeps them connected.</p>
<p>Keeping her fiance’s face tenderly cradled within her palms, she tries to speak amidst her moans. “Al… Al, <em>please</em>… More… Give me more…”</p>
<p>There’s something in her expression that makes Alfonse stir. Her face is incredibly flushed, lips swollen from several deep kisses, and her eyes that look pleading hold unshed tears. A part of him considers teasing her and denying her request to watch her beg, but doing so would be far too cruel to the one who has given him so much love, joy, and light into his life.</p>
<p>He slips in a second finger, and Avi practically mewls her contentment, closing her eyes once more in bliss. Alfonse stares at her with fascination as she tilts her head back into the pillows, moaning his name. He licks at his lips and brushes away stray locks of hair away from her face. He slides his fingers in and out of her now at a faster pace, relishing in the small cry that she lets out.</p>
<p>“Like this?” Alfonse asks, although he’s already fully aware of her answer just by seeing and feeling the way her body reacts to him. “Do you like it like this?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Avi chokes out, her mind reeling as Alfonse pistons his fingers harder and faster inside her walls. “Yes, yes, yes, yes— <em>Fuck!</em> Oh, <em>fuck</em>— Al— Al—! Oh, <em>Al</em>—!! <em>More</em>— Give me more— I want more— <em>Please</em>, fuck—!! Oh, <em>fuck me</em>—!!”</p>
<p>Alfonse can’t help but laugh breathlessly in joy and desire at how he was able to reduce the usually calm and difficult to read Summoner to such an honest and moaning mess. He buries his fingers deep inside her, all the way to his knuckles, and groans underneath his breath at the way she squeezes around his digits. His thumb rubs circles around her clit as his two other fingers search inside her for the all too familiar spot that makes her crumble beneath him.</p>
<p>He finds it soon enough, and Avi visibly jumps with a loud curse before remembering to keep her voice down. Once he’s found what he’s looking for, Alfonse puts all of his focus into making Avi come undone by his hands. Her body twists and turns, and her hands claw at the sheets, desperate to keep herself grounded as she falls higher and higher up into pleasure. Her chest rises and falls, her breathing extremely heavy as she whimpers and whines and moans all the same, turning her head to the side as her hips buck vigorously off the bed. There’s a knot in her stomach that’s on the verge of snapping, and Alfonse knows this.</p>
<p>“Are you close?” He asks in such a gentle voice despite how intensely he’s fingering her that it can only be seen as teasing.</p>
<p>Avi bites down on her lower lip, afraid that if she were to open her mouth, then the whole Order would know of what’s happening right now. Nevertheless, she swiftly and desperately nods her head to answer. He smiles at her, carefully smoothing out her hair before tracing the curve of her jaw with his fingertips.</p>
<p>Alfonse takes a breath. Although the words he plans on saying are still a bit embarrassing for him, especially with such a domineering tone that he still isn’t quite used to, he knows full well the effect it has on the Summoner. “Cum for me, princess. Show me how I make you feel and cum for me.”</p>
<p>Alfonse is amazed and perhaps even flattered at just how easily she accepts such a command from him. With a few more careful touches from him, Avi throws her head back with a silent scream, her hands instinctively moving above her head to push against the headrest in an attempt to push Alfonse even further inside her. Her body goes taut, her thighs squeezing tightly together with her euphoria. Alfonse takes a shuddering groan at the way Avi’s walls contract around his fingers, trying to pull him in deeper and deeper, but he somehow manages to stay on task and help Avi ride out the waves of her orgasm.</p>
<p>He takes great care in pulling his fingers out as Avi lies completely spent on the bed, unable to move. Her eyes remain closed, but her features are much more relaxed as she keeps her head turned to the side, gasping for air as small beads of sweat frame her face. Alfonse finds himself chewing at his lower lip, completely entranced and aroused at the sight before him. It feels empowering to him that he’s able to bring his one and only beloved partner to such a vulnerable state.</p>
<p>As Avi’s breathing begins to even out, Alfonse wipes his fingers clean and gets up from the bed. The action makes Avi whine in protest, wanting the prince to stay with her just a bit longer as she comes back down from her high. Alfonse chuckles, moving to tuck her hair behind her ear before leaning down to lovingly kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. I’m just going to get something to wipe you down with and a fresh set of clothes. Be a good girl and wait for me, okay, princess? Just rest for now.”</p>
<p>Avi swallows thickly to ease her parched throat, turning to her side to face him as her eyelids slowly flutter open. “Mm…” she hums in acknowledgment, unable to find her voice at the moment.</p>
<p>Alfonse smiles down at her, giving her another quick kiss before leaving her to retrieve a damp cloth and a new set of pants and underwear. She watches him with a content smile on her lips as he returns, the bed dipping underneath his weight as he sits down. He hooks his fingers underneath the hem of her clothes and gently tugs them down her legs. He tries not to blush at how damp they are, instead focusing on carefully wiping her clean.</p>
<p>“Mm, Alfie…” Avi finds her voice again, albeit faint and laced with fatigue. “What about you…?” It isn’t as noticeable now, but there’s still a distinct bulge in the space between his legs. She wants to help relieve him, but she doesn’t know if she has the energy for it.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me,” Alfonse reassures her as he slides the new pair of underwear up her legs. “I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she mumbles an apology, bringing an arm over to rest atop her head.</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Alfonse tells her. “I wanted to focus on you, after all.” He finishes slipping on a fresh set of pants for her before moving up her body to slowly and lazily kisses her. “Did it feel good?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm…”</p>
<p>“Then that’s all that matters,” he says. “Are you tired?” He questions further, bringing his voice down to a small whisper when he sees how relaxed Avi’s features are.</p>
<p>“Mm…”</p>
<p>Alfonse strokes her hair, an action that never fails to soothe Avi. “Sleep, my sweet princess. You’ve had a long week and deserve the rest.”</p>
<p>She nods, happy to take him up on his suggestion. “Mm, g'night Alfie… Love you…”</p>
<p>“Love you too,” he whispers, placing one final kiss on her temple.</p>
<p>Avi falls asleep soon enough, and Alfonse smiles. He’s glad that she was able to end off the night with this. She’s always so busy and overworked with the Order of Heroes, but she isn’t one to pay much mind to her own well-being. At the very least, Alfonse is glad if he can help her relieve the stress and tension in her body while also showering her with his love. He ends up enjoying himself too, so it’s a win-win situation.</p>
<p>He still has some other work to do before retiring, so he pulls the blanket over her figure and tucks her in. He lovingly gives her one final pat on the head before leaving her to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>